


Breeding Sapphire

by Serozin



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Eggpreg, F/M, First Time writing Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Breeder Sapphire, Pokephilia, Sapphire REALLY likes Pokemon, Squirting, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serozin/pseuds/Serozin
Summary: Sapphire's always had a special connection with Pokemon, spending much of her time as a child out and playing with Pokemon. This connection persisted as she got older, to the point that once she became a Pokemon Breeder, she took that title very literally.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Breeding Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestivalGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/gifts).



Sapphire always had a special connection with Pokemon. When she was young, she’d spend almost all of her free time in the woods playing with Pokemon of all kinds, often preferring their company to other people.

The preference continued as she got older, and once Sapphire had completed her time journeying across Hoenn she worked towards becoming a Pokemon Breeder. As much as she had enjoyed battling and travelling all over the region, she felt her place was in working with Pokemon.

Eventually, after a few years of work (and more money than Sapphire had ever thought she’d need) Sapphire had gotten her qualifications and set up a Nursery just outside of Rustboro City. Business had taken off fairly quickly, with both locals and visitors coming for help in getting their Pokemon to get busy.

But unbeknownst to many, there was another side of Sapphire’s profession. Not only did Pokemon Breeders assist in getting Pokemon to breed with other Pokemon, they would breed with Pokemon themselves, and Sapphire was no exception. 

She wouldn’t fuck every Pokemon of course, only those brought in by like-minded individuals, able to distinguish themselves from the standard visitors by bringing in only a single Pokemon, their intent very clear by just this small gesture.

But not all of Sapphire’s fun with Pokemon came from paying customers. No, Sapphire’s commitment to Pokemon lasted all hours of the day, and she would often spend her off time copulating with wild Pokemon.

She could vividly recall one particularly enjoyable encounter with a group of wild Mightyena that had left her spent and covered in grass, dirt, and cum, laying exhausted in the grass behind her Nursery. Trained Pokemon were fantastic lovers, to be sure, but wild Pokemon offered an even better experience for Sapphire.

On one particularly slow day, that affinity had lead Sapphire to close up shop early, and head out into the wilds in search of some fun. It didn't take long before she encountered a Ninjask, its abdomen bulging out, clearly swollen with eggs it was desperate to relieve.

Sapphire had never incubated eggs before, but there was a first for everything, so she chose to approach the frustrated Bug Pokemon.

“Hey, you. You look pretty backed up there. How ‘bout I help ya out a bit?” Sapphire said, a seductive lilt to her voice. She wasn’t quite sure if Ninjask could pick up the lilting tone, but she’d certainly be able to get his attention in other ways. 

Sapphire eyed Ninjask hungrily as she began to strip, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the ground. Turning her back to the Bug-type she pulled her shorts down her legs, shaking her hips slightly as she stepped out of them, letting the garments join her shirt in the slowly forming pile in the grass.

Sapphire turned back to face Ninjask and smirked slightly when she saw his member had begun to grow from a slit in his abdomen, pleased to know her striptease was having an effect on the Pokemon.

Stood now in her bra and panties, Sapphire let Ninjask soak in her appearance before reaching behind her and undoing her bra, dropping it to the ground as well and exposing her breasts to the air, the calm breeze blowing across her hardening nipples and making Sapphire shudder slightly. 

By the time Sapphire slid her panties down her leg, fully exposing her naked body, Ninjask’s length had completely emerged. It was easily ten inches in length, faded red and about as thick as Sapphire’s arm. The bulbous tip particularly drew Sapphire’s attention, a dome shape divided into 4 sections.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off it. Just the mere sight of the thing got her going, a bead of arousal running down her legs as she continued staring at Ninajsk’s ovipositor. Sapphire had been with plenty of Pokemon in her time as a Breeder, though she had yet to fuck a Bug-type, so this was all new territory for her. But Sapphire was always one to dive headfirst into the unknown, so without a second thought she dropped to the ground, using the pile of her own clothes as a makeshift pillow. 

“I’m all ready for ya. Just thinking about it has me soaked.” Sapphire said, her voice low and seductive as she presented herself to the Pokemon.

Ninjask approached Sapphire’s naked body slowly, looking tentatively over the young woman. Though she shared some very basic similarities with the females of his species, she was wildly different in most aspects. Would she even be able to properly carry his eggs? He wasn’t about to waste his time laying eggs in a woman who wouldn’t even be able to birth them. 

Sapphire could see Ninjask’s hesitance plain as day, his head perched forward in a skeptic glare. To ease him a bit, Sapphire put her index and middle fingers on either side of her pussy, spreading herself wide open and inviting the Pokemon inside her. “Come on, it’ll be fine. It might be my first time with a Bug-type, but I’ve had more than my fair share of Pokemon babies.”

That seemed to calm Ninjask a good bit, or at least enough to convince it to draw extremely close to Sapphire’s waiting pussy, only a few scant centimeters between the horny Pokemon and Sapphire’s wet lips.

“Go on.” Sapphire said, encouraging the Bug-type a little more. “I know you want to lay those eggs just as much as I want ‘em in me.” Sapphire wiggled her ass a little to entice him, and that was evidently the final incentive he needed to plunge his ovipositor deep inside of Sapphire’s waiting hole.

Sapphire couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sensation, the size of Ninjask’s member spreading her just past her usual limits. Small sparks were already dancing across Sapphire’s vision, the throbbing ovipositor grinding against her walls and sending into her the depths of ecstasy.

“That’s it, right there. You’re so fucking deep already!” Ninjask kept himself hilted inside of Sapphire for a few moments before starting to thrust, his movements rapid right off the bat, the sounds of his body slapping against Sapphire’s toned ass ringing through the room.

Sapphire’s moans and whines spilled out constantly as Ninjask fucked into her, his ovipositor forming a small bulge just above her mound each time he buried himself inside. 

Sapphire practically screamed in pleasure when she felt Ninjask’s member kiss against her cervix, teasing the spongy barrier to her womb. Each press against her deepest reaches sent zaps of electricity through her pussy, her feminine juices dripping out of her cunt with every thrust from her mate.

Each subsequent press against her cervix went ever so slightly deeper, teasing at the barrier at threatening to breach past each time. Ninjask knew he’d need to press through the wall to properly seed Sapphire with his eggs, so he redoubled his efforts, thrusting harder and faster into Sapphire’s pussy and pressing even harder against her cervix.

Finally, his ovipositor pushed pashed that spongy barrier, and Sapphire reached her peak, her nectar squirting out past Ninjask’s member and creating a small puddle beneath her. Sapphire previously ignored clit screamed for attention, and she quickly obliged, her hand darting down between her legs and rubbing across the bundle of nerves, pushing her even further into the depths of mind melting pleasure.

As she continued quaking in orgasm, Ninjask kept pushing further into Sapphire’s womb, forcing his ovipositor deeper than she thought possible and making her feel like she was going to totally break down from the sensations. 

Every few thrusts, Ninjask’s ovipositor would pull back out of Sapphire’s womb briefly, before quickly slamming back inside and jamming against the deepest parts of the woman’s sex, sending even more powerful shocks through her and dragging her orgasm out even longer. 

In time, the combination of Ninjask’s hard thrusts in and out of her womb and her own ministrations on her clit bought Sapphire to another climax, her first having barely even begun to fade by the time this one tore through her. 

Sapphire’s juices practically shot from her pussy, soaking her thighs and the ground beneath her as Ninjask kept forcing his length deep into her womb, his harsh thrusts into her deepest reaches fueled by an intense, instinctual desire to breed. 

The abuse to her womb would normally have been painful, but after countless romps with Pokemon who were packing dicks bigger than Sapphire’s arm, she was more than used to it, the constant thrusts past her cervix only serving to make cum even harder, Sapphire throwing her head back and moaning loudly once more.

Finally, the squeezing of Sapphire’s cunt brought Ninjask to his own climax, his ovipositor thrusting into her womb one final time before sectioned head opened and anchored itself inside of Sapphire. Bringing her head back to its natural position to glance down between her legs, Sapphire could see bulges roughly the size of baseballs begin to travel up Ninjask’s member.

 _“The eggs!”_ she thought, the sight of the little round things sliding down the length pushing her even further into the depths of her orgasm. When the first egg met with her entrance it struggled to slip inside, Sapphire’s contracting cunt proving to be too tight to just be able to slide inside. The pressure of the egg against her sex practically drove Sapphire crazy, the feeling of it trying to push inside of her far and away the most heavenly thing she’d ever felt.

After a few moments the egg managed to force itself inside, spreading Sapphire’s lips even wider and causing her to let out a shriek of pleasure as the object slid through her pussy, grinding against her walls and hitting sensitive spots she didn’t know she had.

When the egg pushed up against her cervix and quickly slipped inside, dropping into her womb, Sapphire was sent into her third orgasm, thoughts barely able to form in her head as she came from being knocked up.

Sapphire damn near came yet again upon seeing the second bulge traveling up Ninjask’s ovipositor, quickly followed by a third and a fourth. With one egg inside of the willing incubator the floodgates had fully opened, and they wouldn’t be closed until every last one of Ninjask’s eggs were dropped into Sapphire’s womb. 

The line of eggs snaking through her twat proved to be the last straw for Sapphire, one more orgasm hitting her full force and turning her into a babbling mass of fuck addled pleasure, used as nothing more than a host for her lover’s eggs.

And Sapphire was more than fine with that.

Each egg that pushed past Sapphire’s cervix and into her womb dragged her orgasm on that much longer, making the trainer feel like she would never stop cumming, even after Ninjask had finished laying in her body. 

At some point the intense pleasure was too much and Sapphire passed out. When she awoke had no clue how long it had been or how many eggs she now carried in her, but the dimming light revealed it had been a few hours at least. She looked down at her belly, swollen to the point she already looked nine months pregnant, skin pulled taut over the clutch of eggs.

Ninjask was nowhere to be seen; evidently with Sapphire stuffed with his eggs he had determined that his work was done and must have gone off into the wilds, his job of spreading his seed completed. 

Collecting her dirtied pile of clothes, Sapphire began the arduous task of standing up and heading back to the Nursery. It proved to be something of a trial, her body sore from the harsh fucking Ninjask gave her and her gravid belly slowing down her movements. After what felt like an almost Herculean amount of effort though Sapphire made it back, gently laying herself down on her bed, feeling her clutch of eggs roll around ever so slightly inside of her. 

She spared another glance down at her swollen stomach, and a wave of maternal pride washed over her, a happy smile growing across her face. 

Sapphire had gotten pregnant more times than she could count since she officially became a Pokemon Breeder, but she never got tired of the warmth she felt when she looked down at her stomach, knowing it was heavy and swollen with growing baby Pokemon.

Ninjask’s eggs would incubate inside her for a few months, and when they were ready to be birthed and hatch, Sapphire would care for them like any good mother would. Even if her womb was merely an incubator for the eggs, as far as Sapphire was concerned, they were her babies just as much as they were Ninjask’s.

And when the time came for the baby Pokemon to head out into the wild, she would be sad to see her babies go, yes, but she’d gotten used to it by now, and it still made her happier than anything to know she’d brought new Pokemon into the world.

Plus, it just meant that she’d get to do the whole thing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho! Hope you enjoyed this little thing. I've never really written smut before, so sorry if it's not super good. Feel free to leave some critiques though, I'd really like to get better!
> 
> Gifting this to FestivalGrey since they're my main inspiration for wanting to write some smut of my own.


End file.
